


My One Christmas Wish

by stuckyspetertony



Category: Glee
Genre: Brittany really loves Santana, F/F, Fluff, brittany talks to santa, but Santana loves her more it seems, christmas fic in the middle of march, she's very upset, then she's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony
Summary: "Hello, young lady," he said skeptically, adjusting his small glasses that were on the tip of his nose. "Um, what would you like for Christmas?""Here's the deal," Brittany said, suddenly serious, and Santana chuckled from her stance near the exit. "I know you're busy delivering toys and such and I actually don't really like you because I never got my Barbie dreamhouse when I was seven, but," she paused, voice now softer and a smiled played on her lips. "I'm willing to forgive you if you can grant this one wish that I have for christmas."--or Santana agrees to take Brittany to the mall but doesn't know what shes up to.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	My One Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> carona virius is a little b and giving me no inspiration to write so i'm posting old works. 
> 
> dont forget to comment !! thanks for reading and hope you enjoy : )

"Britt, why are we here again?" Santana asked as she scrunched her nose up in disgust as she just saw a kid pick his nose.

"Because I need to tell Santa something and a letter just wont do," Britany replied excitedly, bouncing on her tiptoes to see over the people in front of them. There were only two families so that made the blonde really happy.

"As much as I know Santa will enjoy a visit from a lovely blonde like yourself, don't you think that he's already ambushed enoughwith everyone else's requests? If you write him a letter then he can look back incase he forgets." the shorter girl tried to convince her girlfriend. Honestly, she was just hungry and the smell of freshly baked pretzels was haunting her.

"I'll write him my own note in neon permanent marker right now if that's the case but I need to tell him _right now_." she insisted as they both shuffled ahead in line. "Plus notes always get lost or one of his reindeer could've eaten it. Or what if he got into a fight with one of his elves and they threw it away out of revenge. That would be a _disaster_."

Santana couldn't help but smile fondly at that. Her lover made some excellent points and who was she to bring her spirits down?

"It's your turn," an elf called to the pair blandly as the mom and dad that was in front of them took away two crying kids, walking to the exit.

"Finally!" Brittany says in a clipped tone as if she's been waiting 2 hours as opposed to the 30 minutes they were in line. She quickly handed another elf her 10 dollar fee (slipping an extra five with the words, " _For your hard work in the North Pole_." whispered) and walked up to the man sitting in the chair, plopping on his lap.

"Hello, young lady," he said skeptically, adjusting his small glasses that were on the tip of his nose. "Um, what would you like for Christmas?"

"Here's the deal," Brittany said, suddenly serious, and Santana chuckled from her stance near the exit. "I know you're busy delivering toys and such and I actually don't really like you because I never got my Barbie dreamhouse when I was seven, _but_ ," she paused, voice now softer and a smiled played on her lips. "I'm willing to forgive you if you can grant this _one_ wish that I have for christmas."

The man in the suit shifted a tad bit uncomfortably as the teenager made her demands. He only signed up for kids under the age of 7, not girls who probably were just making out in the bathroom. But, he guessed, she hadn't peed on him or spilt juice on him so how bad could this be?

"Ho, ho, ho, little lady. I'll see to your request as long as you forgive me," he said with a smile that was actually genuine. This blonde girl seemed sweet enough.

Brittany nodded. "Okay. See that pretty girl over there?" she asked, pointing to Santana who, at the sight of Brittany pointing to her, raised her eyebrows. 

"Yes. . ."

"That's my girlfriend. And for my one wish this christmas," she took a deep breath. "I want you to talk to her Abuela."

Santana froze. Where was she getting at?

The man blinked and cleared his throat. "You want me to. . . talk to her grandmother?" he confirmed confused.

"Well, not talk because I know you're on a tight schedule but leave her a note or something. You see," she lowered her voice a bit. "My girlfriend, her names Santana, just came out to her grandmother and she wasn't the most excepting. She won't even talk to her! Which is her loss. And even though she doesn't say it, Santana's hurting and I don't like it when Santana's hurting."

"So," she concluded. "I want you to _try_ and write a letter to her saying that she's the same but just getting sweet lady kissed instead of boy kisses. Maybe she'll listen to someone who's respected in the community, like you." the girl finished. Looking up at the underpaid man with bright blue eyes full of hope. "So, can you do it?"

The man was silent. What happened to bikes and dolls or phones? Those he could nod, tell the child to be good, snap a quick picture and boom. Done. But this? This is an _actual_ asking of something for someone he didn't even know.

But those eyes of this girl were so full of hope and love that his own heart ached. He could tell the blonde really loved this _Santana_ girl and he was glad; they seemed like a good couple and he didn't even know them from Adam.

Taking a deep breath he put on his deep Santa voice and chuckled. "Well, you're a great girlfriend for asking that. I'm sure Santana appreciates it," he looked over at said girl who had a hand over her mouth and looked about ready to cry. He just winked at her. "I'll tell you what." he said to Brittany. "I'll try my _darnest_ to get that letter written and sent by Christmas. But I can't promise you anything, it gets really busy up there in the North Pole."

Brittany gasped before letting out a squeal and engulfing the bearded man in a huge hug. "Thank you. Thank you. _Thank you!_ " she exclaimed happily. "A maybe is better than nothing. You are now forgiven." she grinned, standing up from his lap and smoothing out her leggings.

"It's my pleasure, young lady, thank you for forgiving me. Now, would you like a picture before you go?" he asked, pointing to yet another elf who was slouched behind a camera and drinking something questionable from a flask.

The tall girl looked as though someone told her they killed her cat. "Um, no thanks. I'm all about elf's rights and that right there," she said pointing to the elf. "Is abuse. I just wanted to tell you what my wish was incase the letter I sent didn't get here in time. Bye!" she chirped happily, waving at Santa and all the elf's before skipping to the exit where she twined her fingers with Santana, eyebrows furrowed.

"San? What's wrong?" she asked concerned as they walked toward the parking lot. This was supposed to be a happy wish, not a sad one. "Did I say something wrong? I thought Santa would be able to help since he makes almost everyones wish come true and I know for a _fact_ that your Aubela talking to you again was-"

She suddenly was stopped short in walking and before she could register it, a pair of lips was on hers.

Brittany knew the lips, of course, she must've kissed them hundreds, no, _thousands_ of times before; but that didn't stop her from getting all giddy and blushy as she kissed back.

When they registered the fact that they were in a public place, the need for air came so they broke apart but Santana made sure to peck Brittany's lips a couple more times for good measure. And some on her cheek. And _maybe_ some on her nose, before pulling back and looking at the other girl with love.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Santana says but she doesn't whisper it. No, she wants people who walk by to know that her best friend and most importantly, girlfriend is _amazing_.

"They say imitation is the highest form of flattery," Brittany winked with a giggle. "And I just wanted you to have something to look forward too this Christmas. Now, he may not follow through with it, but at least it's out there and he knows."

Santana smiled fondly at the dancer. One of the things she loved about this girl was her ability to see the good in everyone. Even though she knows her Abuela will probably never understand the fact that she's in love with a girl, and she _knows_ that there is no such thing as Santa. . . she can't help but wonder what would happen if a letter just happened to show up?

"I, um, it was okay that I asked, right?" Brittany asked, now suddenly shy.

"Oh, Britt-Britt, of _course_ it was okay to ask. It was very sweet of you." she shook her head at the ridiculous question and kissed her cheek swiftly. "What ever will I do with you?" she asked rhetorically, grasping those soft hands into hers and processed with their walking to the parking lot.

"You could take me to the pet store and help me pick out some mistletoe for Lord and Lady Tubbington. But the fake one so he doesn't try smoking a real one." she answered seriously.

That got a laugh out of the shorter girl. "Of course," Santana nodded. She caught a glance at Brittany as they exited the mall building and the cool air hit them. "Have I mentioned that I love you recently?"

"Hm, not recently. I'm starting to feel deprived."

"We can't have that now." a pause. "I love you."

"I know. . . but I love you too."


End file.
